Saiyan Legendz
by LadySesshy
Summary: What if Raditz was allowed to get away but ends up hitting his head, losing all his memories of everything but his name, where he then befriends ChiChi's twin sister, Mimi and falling in love. By the time he regains his memories though will he still want to kill his brother and all his friends, when he's fallen in love with Mimi. A VegetaxOC and RaditzxOC Story.


**Info**: Hello all, welcome to my brand new Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. I had thought, what if Raditz was allowed to get away but ends up hitting his head, losing all his memories of everything but his name, where he then befriends ChiChi's twin sister, Mimi and falling in love. By the time he regains his memories though will he still want to kill his brother and all his friends, when he's fallen in love with Mimi? Please note that if you're confused why I'm referring to Frieza as an,'Icejin' it's cause that's the name for what species he is. I've looked it up and that's what tons of others refer to him as, so that's what I'm going to call him. A RaditzxOC and VegetaxOC story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Episode 1<span>**

_Saiyan Attack!_

Somewhere off in the mountains a young boy was playing in the woods. But he really should have been at home. The boy was known as Gohan, and he with his father were supposed to be go and visit Goku's old master who trained him in martial arts as a kid. The master's name was Roshi, but most often he was just referred as Master Roshi or turtle hermit since no one actually knew the man's first name.

The boy had managed to get himself lost in the woods and was unable to find his way back home. The child was only around the age of four. A few tears fell from Gohan's eyes as he sobbed, crying out, "Mommy! Daddy! Anyone?" With no answer, he then ran off, going around the maze of trees crying loudly, not realizing he was just making himself more lost. Coming upon a stump, he stopped and took a seat crying.

Suddenly, something small with bright wings flew past him. It was a butterfly. Gohan looked up, tears stopped. "Hello mister butterfly." He smiled at it. But then it flew off. "Hey wait! Come back. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to look." But the butterfly flew away out of sight.

It was then that Gohan thought he heard something. He glanced over at a bush that was shaking somewhat and gulped in fear, "H… hello? M… mister butterfly?"

"Grrrr!" growled a voice. This was defiantly no butterfly!

Gohan cried out in fear as a huge mountain lion jumped out from behind a bush. Remembering what his mother taught him, he decided to play dead, hoping the creature would leave him alone if it thought he was dead. However, much to his surprise the lion just grabbed his hat right off his head and walked off with it. Gohan was quick to sit up, upset by this and immediately chased after the lion right off of a cliff. He cried out on the way down, closing his eyes. When he woke up Gohan found himself hanging from a tiny tree by his tail, just a few inches off the ground. He walked on, until coming across a bird on a log but when he tried talking to it he fell into the water. As he floated down the stream while holding on for dear life he heard a familiar voice, "Gohan!"

He looked up, "It's daddy!"

"Hang on son, I'll be right there!" Goku cried out from high up on top of the nimbus cloud, which was a cloud he flew on a lot. Others could ride it as well but needed to be good and pure of heart, otherwise the golden cloud wouldn't let them on it.

"Daddy, help me!" Gohan cried out as the log floated into a small cave that was down too low for Goku to be able to get into it. There was no choice but to fly over the whole thing.

By the time he'd gotten to the other side though, Gohan was already falling down a waterfall. He was about to dive in after his son when he heard him crying out for help above him on a tree branch that was sticking out, claiming he couldn't get down. But when Goku flew up to him, the boy jumped into his arms. "How'd you get all the way up here?"

However, Gohan changed the subject, "Daddy, I lost my hat."

Goku grinned, he remembered while searching for Gohan he'd found the hat on the head of a mountain lion and taken it back. "Silly, no you didn't. It's on your head. Now, let's go and get you all cleaned up. Then you can come with me to meet my friends at Master Roshi's." As he said that he dropped the hat onto the child's head, cheering the kid up.

* * *

><p>While elsewhere Goku had no idea that a man from another planet had landed on earth. His name was Raditz. He was from a race of alien beings called the Saiyans. And he'd come to earth, looking for a man called Kakarot. He had no clue the man he was looking for was currently living a cozy life on the planet at this very moment with a wife and child.<p>

He'd just killed a human who'd dared to challenge him. He'd been a weakling with a power level of only five. He'd checked the man's power with the device that sat on his eye and that's how he'd gotten the power reading from the guy.

Now, as he currently flew through the air, he sensed a strong power level. Raditz clicked a button on the side of the scouter, tuning into the power and picked up a reading of 322. "This must be Kakarot! Prepare yourself!"

Raditz flew towards the power reading he was picking up, not knowing he was WAY off the mark. The power level he was chasing turned out to not be who he was looking for but a guy with green skin and pointed ears wearing a turban and a cape. He was known as Piccolo, or Piccolo Jr. the son of a demon that had existed for a very long time. His father had been killed by Goku when the man was only a child and Piccolo vowed to one day get revenge on Goku for his father's death.

Piccolo was out in the same dessert Raditz was heading to, doing a bit of self-training. He had to keep training after all, to make himself strong enough to kill Goku. After all, he hated to admit it but at the moment Goku was still way stronger than him. But even as he stood there deep in his mind training he suddenly stopped, a frighten look on his face. He looked up at the sky.

"What is this power I'm sensing? It… it can't be Goku. It's just too horrible." But the demon's questions were answered as a man with very long spiky black hair going down to the length of his knees landed in front of him, from the sky. He wore an odd device on his right eye and gloves with some type of armor. The man also seemed to have a long tail wrapped around him. Or was it a very fuzzy belt?

"It looks like I was a little off. Excuse me, I was looking for a man called Kakarot. I thought you were him," said Raditz in a deep voice.

"As you can see I'm not. Now, get out of here before I get angry!" Piccolo hated being interrupted during his training sessions.

Raditz smirked, "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Believe me, you have no idea," Piccolo sighed. He wished this guy, whoever he was would go away so he could get back to his training. The sooner he upped his power the sooner he could take on Goku again.

Raditz checked his scouter again to be sure this was the power he'd picked up earlier. "Power level 322. I can tell you're not from around here. However, you've be foolish to attack me with such an insignificant power."

"Look, you came here! I have no intention of starting a fight!" Piccolo demanded. 'Who does this guy think he is!?'

"I do," Raditz smirked, sounding interested in fighting him. He figured he might as well have a bit of fun while he was searching for Kakarot. And this guy was just the one to entertain him for a bit though he stood no chance against him. Raditz would wipe the green man out, then continue his search.

However, Piccolo glared at him. He seemed like he wasn't scared one bit. 'Fine! If that's the way he wants it!' He built up energy into his hands and let it fly towards Raditz, hoping to take the man down. As the attack hit its mark Piccolo stood there smirking, thinking he'd finished the guy.

However, as the smoke cleared there stood Raditz, completely unaffected by Piccolo's attack. The attack was so weak compared to him it was like Piccolo just poked him. Piccolo finally showed a frighten look on his face as he realized how strong his opponent was. 'Im… impossible! It didn't affect him at all!'

"Impressive, you've actually managed to siege some of my leg hair. Now, let me show you an attack. You'll like it. I call it a Double Sunday." Raditz held up one arm and started building up energy into the palm of his hand, forming it into a ball of white light.

Piccolo looked frightened. His whole life flashed before his eyes at that moment. He realized he was about to die, and he hadn't even gotten his revenge on Goku yet. 'It's… it's all over!'

But as Raditz was about to throw the energy at Piccolo his scooter went off again. The light vanished as he grunted, "Well, it seems like it's your lucky day green man." Ignoring him, Raditz then flew back up into the sky, looking back and forth trying to figure out which way the reading was coming from. "It's close. Power level 334, possibly the strongest on this planet. It must be him." Then as he flew away following the directions his scouter was leading him, he cried out, "Prepare yourself, Kakarot!"

Piccolo just stood on the ground watching as Raditz flew off at an incredible speed. 'His power level is astounding! I could have been killed!' He gasped in his head, realizing how lucky he was to still be alive.

* * *

><p>Goku and Gohan had finally arrived at Master Roshi's on the flying Nimbus cloud. "Hey, I'm back!" He called out to his friends as he landed, Gohan in his arms.<p>

Inside, Krillin was stuffing his face with a few pork buns that Bulma had brought over. He mumbled Goku's name when hearing his friend's voice, his mouth full of food. They all then got up, heading outside to meet up with Goku. "Goku, it's been awhile. How are you?" Goku's blue haired friend Bulma asked him.

However, before Goku could answer Krillin spoke up, noticing Gohan, "Who's the kid? You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?"

Goku gave his friends a warm smile. "He's my son."

"What! Your son!" Master Roshi gasped in shock. The other two shared his same look of surprise as well. It was very hard to believe Goku actually had a kid. They knew he'd married ChiChi, so it wasn't too hard to figure out who the mother was. Goku mentioned about calling his son Gohan. And agreed he'd named him after his grandfather.

But just as the friends were talking and having fun, even discussing the dragon ball on Gohan's hat, Goku suddenly went on the alert. "Goku, what is it?" Krillin asked him.

"Something's headed right for us," Goku explained, eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

Krillin suddenly looked very worried as a thought struck him. He turned very pale at the thought. He took a huge gulp of air before asking Goku, "It's not Piccolo is it?"

"No, this is even more deadly than even him. But what is it? I've never sensed anything this powerful." Even Goku was turning a bit pale with fright.

Everyone turned their attention to the sky, waiting for the powerful, unknown person to make their appearance. Suddenly, Master Roshi pointed up at the sky, noticing it was a guy, "He's here!"

Raditz flew down from the sky at that moment to stand in front of all of them, scanning each of their power levels, until he landed on Goku's power level. He grinned, "You've grown up. I recognize you though Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Goku looked confused.

"That's right! That's your name," Raditz explained. It was obvious he found all of this very amusing.

Everyone looked confused, especially Krillin. "Who is this guy? He must be nuts."

Raditz was obviously angry about something. He pointed an accusing finger at Goku, "Kakarot! Your mission was to eliminate all life on this planet! Why didn't you carry it out!?" He was yelling but poor Goku had no clue what was going on.

Krillin was fed up with this guy threatening Goku like that and decided to speak up. As he walked over to Raditz he said, "Listen pal, I don't know who you think you are but you obviously got the wrong guy." He then started waving like the way a person does when they're swatting a fly away. "Shoo! Go on! Shooo! I think you've been dipping in the eggnog. Allow me to escort you off this island."

However he failed to notice Raditz reading his power level. Goku noticed the way he was looking at his friend, "Krillin watch out!" He was too late. Raditz' tail swung out, hitting Krillin, knocking him through the wall of Roshi's house. "Krillin! Why you!" Goku turned to Raditz and gasped in shock, noticing the tail, "Huh? A tail!?"

Raditz had it wiggling back and forth smirking at Goku as he then wrapped it back around his body, like a belt. "That's good. I was wondering how long it would take you to recognize me."

Goku explained he had no idea who he was. The conversation eventually came to him having bumped his head as a child, having lost his memory. And after learning the guy's name was Raditz, who claimed to be Goku's brother and they're a race called the Saiyans, Goku was given a full history about the Saiyan race. However, when it came down to Goku joining him and he refused, Raditz went for his son and kicked Goku aside when he tried to stop him.

"Kakarot, if you want your son back you'll have to kill 100 humans by this time tomorrow. I'm expecting great things from you brother. Don't let me down."

Raditz flew off with Gohan under one arm, "Daddy help me! Daddy!" The boy cried out, tears in his eyes as Raditz flew off with him.

"Gohan!" Goku cried out. He then slammed his fists into the ground in frustration. He couldn't believe this was happening! He felt like he'd failed as a father since he was unable to protect his own son.

The group discussed over what to do, even though if Krillin and Master Roshi died the dragon couldn't bring them back as they'd already died once. Also figuring they could track Raditz down with the dragon radar since Gohan had a dragon ball on his hat. But as they all were making plans they then heard a voice from up above stating, "You can't win. You're too weak."

They all looked up, "It's Piccolo! What else could go wrong today?" Krillin gasped.

"I suppose you could make me angry but I wouldn't advise it," said Piccolo as he landed on Roshi's small island. His cape blew over his arm in the wind and he pushed it back. It was quite obvious to see that he was already in a very bad mood as it was. It wouldn't take much to set him off. Which was why Piccolo advised them all not to make him mad.

"So, what do you want Piccolo?" Goku asked him. He was prepared to attack the demon if he were to try anything against any of his friends. Though Bulma had already retreated into the house to hide somewhere. The flying Nimbus was floating next to him. He'd already called it a bit ago, planning to go after Raditz and take his son back.

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor. I followed him here," Piccolo explained in an angry ton of voice. He seemed to not think too highly of the man calling himself Raditz.

"Oh ya, what do you know about him?" Goku questioned, walking up to the green demon to stand right in front of him. Standing this close to Piccolo it was obvious to tell how much taller than Goku he was though he wasn't much taller. A few inches, maybe. But that was beside the point now. Goku wanted to stand close to Piccolo in case he decided to go and cause trouble.

"I know this much. The only chance we have of winning is if I go with you." Piccolo brushed his cape aside again. "I know we're enemies but hear me out. You've seen how powerful he is. So you must know that neither of us have the strength to take him on," he walked over to be standing behind Goku as he continued talking, "We'd be dead before the fight even started. However… if we team up, there's a slight possibility we'll win. Agreed?" Wow! Piccolo must really hate this guy to be wanting to team up with Goku, his arch enemy.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me?" Goku asked him.

"The truth is, you don't. I won't lie to you. My reasons for doing this are selfish. I could care less what happens to your son. But I won't let this guy take over the Earth. I plan to do it myself." Everyone gasped in horror as Piccolo said that.

"And when that time comes I promise to do everything I can to stop you from taking over the earth. But as for now you've got a deal." Goku took the dragon radar from Bulma, jumped onto nimbus and left with Piccolo flying next to him.

Hours later Raditz having put Gohan into his space pod because he was crying and wouldn't shut up had picked up a power level. "What! Power level 710? But from where?" The Scouter landed him onto Gohan. He figured his Scouter was just malfunctioning and turned it off.

He then went to round up some food on the planet. But as he was eating he suddenly picked up two power levels that were approaching fast. "Power levels 322 and 330. Kakarot has a power of 330 but Kakarot wouldn't be coming here. He can't beat me and he knows it." The scouter driving him nuts he turned it off again. However, he was shocked when Goku and Piccolo actually did fly down to him.

'But… if my Scouter's not busted…' he looked in Gohan's direction, 'No! It's impossible for a child that small to have a power level of 710. I'm sure of it! However, it was right about Kakarot and the green guy showing up. What's going on here!?'

"Well, well, Kakarot. Have you killed 100 humans already?" Raditz asked him. He was mad when he found out he hadn't. Then a fight broke out.

Eventually as Piccolo was distracted Goku used this chance to get Gohan out of Raditz' space pod. However as Gohan watched his father being beat up he could no longer take it and went nuts, attacking Raditz with a power level even higher than his. It looked like the reading on Raditz' Scouter was right after all. Injured, Raditz decided to retreat for now, leaving Goku to die. He got into his space pod and got ready to leave, failing to notice he was missing his Scouter. It had gotten damaged and fell off his face into the grass.

"You think you've won? Think again. It'll be Goku who gets the last laugh. See, on earth we have these things known as the dragon balls. Gather all seven together and you can have any wish granted. This includes bringing the dead back to life," Piccolo told him, thinking Raditz was about to die anyway.

However, the Scouter wasn't damaged enough to keep the other Saiyans from hearing what was said. "You're the one who's going to lose out green man. My Scouter also works as a commutation device. My comrades just heard everything you said. So, they'll be here in about a year. I hope you prepare yourself by then," Raditz smirked.

He then left. However, the auto pilot had been damaged in the fight and he had trouble controlling the small ship, with his injuries and ended up crashing into a place known as Fire Mountain, hitting his head as he crashed. This knocked him out cold.

Just then a woman with long black hair tied in two high buns on her head ran out from the castle and up to the pod that had its door hanging wide open. Raditz was laying halfway outside the pod on his stomach, unconscious. He looked like a wreck. His armor was all torn up, he was bloody all over and had tons of broken bones.

The woman who ran out to him was known as Mimi. She was the Ox King's daughter. Her twin sister was ChiChi, who'd married Goku. She and ChiChi were identical twins, they looked exactly alike. Expect her hair was a bit shorter than her sister's hair was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mimi ran up to the pod. "Snap out of it." She noticed how injured he was. Right away the space pod caught fire. She realized she'd need to get this guy out as quickly as possible before the pod blew up.

She gathered the guy around her shoulders and got him inside the castle just as the Saiyan's space pod blew up. There was nothing left of the pod to even suggest anything had been there at all, expect for a tiny patch of dirt dented in a bit where it had blew up at.

She dragged Raditz' body right into the very first spare bedroom she came to. She then laid him on the floor to clean and bandage his wounds, not wishing to get blood all over the bed though she was actually covered in his blood. Then she went and got the first aid kit making sure to bring back the biggest kit she could find, seeing as the man was wounded very badly.

Mimi then blushed after looking him over carefully, realizing what she'd have to do. The man was wounded so badly she'd need to remove him of all his clothing to treat the wounds that he suffered. She went and found him a night shirt that was pretty huge. She was pretty sure it would fit him. He was very tall after all. Well, compared to her anyway.

She then got to work removing all his clothes and trying not go gaze at his manhood as she treated the wounds with medicine, water and bandages. Then she noticed the head wound. "This is very bad. I didn't realize it was this serious," she said aloud. She took a good look at his head before wrapping bandages around the head. She knew head injuries were very bad and in most cases could cause brain damage.

Mimi then dressed him in the night shirt. It actually was a bit short on the man but not by much. She was so concerned for him that she had failed to notice the long fuzzy tail that was sticking out of his back end. Lastly, she dragged him over to the bed and pulled back the covers before laying him onto the bed and pulling the blankets over top of him.

"Now to get this place cleaned." She went and cleaned all the blood off the floor before putting everything away. Then she went and changed clothes. There was a lot of questions she wanted to ask him when he woke up but she didn't want him to see her all bloody like this.

She undressed, washed all of the guy's blood off her and then changed into a bright blue short dress with a zipper on it and a pair of black skin tight undershorts. It was one of those types of ruffle dresses that were so short she had to wear something under the skirt or everyone would see her panties. Then she went back to sit with the man, pulling up a chair next to his bed, waiting.

* * *

><p>While out in space three Saiyans were discussing over the matter they've heard on Raditz' Scouter. "We haven't heard from Raditz in a while. I think he's dead," said Nappa, the tallest of the three of them. The man was actually taller than even Raditz. And since there weren't many Saiyans left that made him the tallest Saiyan alive.<p>

"He was worthless anyway. To allow himself to get killed by beings with such weak power levels is a disgrace," said the Saiyan prince. He was known as Vegeta, prince of the entire Saiyan race. He was only about two inches taller than his female companion Cellariss.

The woman was the last surviving female Saiyan of their whole race. Or at least that's what they all believed. "How do you know he's dead? He may have just had to retreat," claimed the female. The group was on a planet they had just conquered and were sitting next to a fire. The glow brought out Vegeta's red hair and red eyebrows. He'd had those both dyed a long time ago. Though the color was starting to bore him, so he decided just to let it go back to his natural black.

Vegeta looked at her, "Even if he is alive he's no use to us anymore. What I'm more interested in is those dragon balls. We can have any wish we want granted. How does immortality sound?" He had a huge smirk plastered all over his face as he thought about it. If he was immortal then Frieza wouldn't be able to kill him and he'd eventually become a Super Saiyan and kill him.

Frieza was a tyrant that ruled with an iron fist all over planets everywhere he went. Everyone knew his name. He'd taken over tons of planets all through the universe and used the power of the few last surviving Saiyans to do it. Vegeta hated being used to do Frieza's dirty work for him but right now he had no choice. He didn't stand a chance against him right now. The only thing Frieza feared in all the universe was a Super Saiyan rising up to challenge him and Vegeta knew this.

The Super Saiyan was a legend among his people. It was said that one would appear every 1,000 years. That Saiyan would be an unstoppable force. Stronger than any other Saiyan and could take on anything. Vegeta believed the legend to be true and hoped that one day that legendary Super Saiyan would turn out to be him. After all he's the prince of the Saiyan race right? It just had to be him.

"Then we can become Super Saiyans," said the prince.

"You still going on about that? You do realize the Super Saiyan is just a myth right? A fairy tale for children," Cellariss told him. Here it went again. She respected him as the Saiyan prince and always made sure to refer to him as Prince Vegeta but sometimes he just really rubbed her the wrong way. He was rude and very arrogant most of the time and this pissed Cellariss off a lot. So the two got into an argument a lot.

They've never do anything to hurt each other though, unless they were sparring to help train each other up. But other than that neither one of them ever wished the other any harm. Both Vegeta and Cellariss had grew up together as children. Cellariss had lost her parents at a very young and tender age of six years old. The king, Vegeta's father who he was named after had found her and taken her in.

It was then that she'd met Vegeta, when she'd gone to the training room to get in some training. That was also when the two had their first ever sparring match. They'd been friends ever since. However, after their home world blew up and Vegeta lost his father they were all taken in by Frieza and Vegeta started changing day by day. Pretty soon the Saiyan prince grew into someone that Cellariss no longer knew anymore.

She missed the old Vegeta very much. She knew it was because of Frieza's harsh treatment towards him. Now she didn't know if things would ever be like how they used to be for her and Vegeta.

"Are you daft woman?!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't you ever say a thing like that again! Super Saiyans are real I'm telling you!" This woman was starting to piss him off, though it seemed he'd always lost his temper very easily. He took another bite of his food as he grunted at her.

"Don't you DARE speak to me that way! Arrogant prince!" She glared at him which in turn caused him to glare right back at her.

'Here they go again. They're always fighting. With how much they fight you've think they were a married couple,' Nappa sighed in his head. It always got on his nerves the way the prince and the woman would argue back and forth for hours until someone stepped in and broke up the fight. This time the only one around to break them up was him though.

"Shut the fuck up woman!" Vegeta cried out in anger.

"Fuck off!" Cellariss yelled back at him. They kept on and on fighting until neither one of them could even remember why they were arguing in the first place or what even started the fight.

Nappa finally decided to speak up, stopping the fight in its tracks, "How long do you think it'll take to get to this Earth anyway?" As he said that both Cellariss and Vegeta stopped glaring at each other and turned towards him, the fight broken up.

"About a year, maybe even more," said the prince. Huh? A year? A year was an awfully long time to travel. And what if Frieza found out what they were doing? If he did it would mean bad news for them. He'd have them killed for betraying him.

"Woah! That's an awfully long time you know. And I don't think I even want to be immortal anyway. I mean, who wants to live forever? It'll get a bit lonely after a while," stated Cellariss. "And what happens if Frieza finds out what we're up to, huh? You didn't even think about that did you?"

"Ha! By the time he finds out I'll already be immortal. He can't kill a man that can't die," the prince told her. Once being granted eternal life by the dragon balls Vegeta would go and take on Frieza all by himself. And he wouldn't stop until the Icejin was dead. No matter how long it took him, if he couldn't be killed he'd eventually kill Frieza.

"That's all good for you, but I don't want to live forever," Cellariss told him.

Vegeta looked over at her, "Suit yourself. I'm not going to be your keeper and protect you when Frieza goes to kill you then."

"Which wouldn't happen if you weren't so bent on trying to do this under his nose!" She yelled at him. She knew one thing was for sure. When Frieza were to kill him she'd make sure she was as far away as possible from him so that Frieza wouldn't think she was in on this as well and end up killing her along with Vegeta.

"Well, let's go already. The sooner we leave the sooner we'll get there," Nappa explained. Cellariss sighed and got up, going over to her space pod, getting inside of it. Vegeta followed suit, along with Nappa and the three Saiyans left the planet starting on their way to the planet Earth.

* * *

><p>While back on Earth, Mimi continued looking after Raditz, the group in space not knowing he was actually still alive. She brought in some bandages and some water so she could check on the man's wounds and change the bandages. He'd been out for hours and she figured she should maybe change the bandages now. But as she went to touch him she heard a moan coming from the man as he started to wake up, "Don't move! You're hurt very badly. I found you outside in a tiny space ship, injured. I barely got you inside before it blew up. You're lucky you're still alive."<p>

"Where am I?" The man asked her. He felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded. He reached up feeling his head and felt some bandages wrapped around his head up there.

"You're in the castle on Fire Mountain. My name's Mimi. I'm the Ox King's daughter. Who are you? Can you tell me your name?" She continued to sit back on the chair as she waited for an answer from the man.

It took him a few minutes to answer her and Mimi couldn't blame him for that. After all, he'd been through a lot in the last few hours after all. "My name is Raditz," he finally spoke up. He held his head like he was trying to remember something else, but nothing else came to mind at all. His mind was completely blank. He moaned a bit in pain.

"Hey, take it easy will you. No need to strain yourself trying to remember anything. You're suffering from memory loss. I'm sure your memories will come to you in time. In the meantime just relax and take this. It's a pain pill called an Aspirin." She helped him sit up in bed a bit. Not all the way though. She didn't want to aggravate his injuries any further than they already apparently were. She then handed him the pill and a glass of water.

Raditz swallowed the pill, sat the glass next to the bed on a small nightstand and asked her, "You said you're a princess right? Why did you help me?"

"Well, you were in trouble and I wasn't about to leave you there and let you die. I barely even had time to get you out of your tiny little ship before it blew up. And you know what, you're not being very grateful you know! I did save your life. You could at least thank me for it." She had her arms crossed across her chest as she said that. If he had knew her twin sister Chichi he'd probably would of thought that right now, at this moment that she was behaving just like her sister.

"Thank you," he told her and she relaxed, uncrossing her arms. It was a natural reflex to her. Mimi always crossed her arms whenever she was angry about something.

"Well, never mind that. You can stay here as long as you want to. I'm sure my father won't mind. We've got plenty of room after all," she told him. Just then the phone in the hallway rang. "Hang on, I have to get that." She went, grabbed the phone off the wall and sat down in a fancy looking chair that was sitting next to a tiny table that was right under the phone. The table had a tiny vase on it with a lot of red roses in it and the vase was on top of a small red table cloth. Both the table and chair were gold in color and on the chair sit a red soft cushion.

"Hello?" Mimi said into the phone, her legs crossed over each other. When she heard Master Roshi on the other end she sighed, "What do you want?" She never really liked the old guy at all. She always thought he was a sick pervert, always trying to lay his hands on every woman he saw.

"Mimi, I have bad news. You need to stay very calm about what I'm about to tell you. You see, Goku… he's… well… dead."

She gasped at Master Roshi's words, gripping the phone so hard in her hand she felt her fingers getting sore. "What! Goku's dead!? This can't be!" A few tears rolled out of the woman's eyes and down her cheeks, neck and all the way until they just dried out into her skin. "What happened?"

"He was killed by an alien being. He called himself a Saiyan and said he was Goku's older brother, calling him Kakarot." Roshi told her the whole story, expect for the guy's name. "Worse part is, there's three more Saiyans on the way in about a year's time." He explained about the other Saiyans and said he'd called asking for her help fighting off the Saiyans.

She was supposed to meet up at Korin's Tower for special training, along with Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe. Piccolo was training Goku's son Gohan, from what she'd heard. She didn't think that was such a good idea to have Piccolo train the boy, but realized they didn't have any other choice in the matter.

"Listen, I'd love to help you guys fight these… uh… Saiyans were they? But first I have a bit of a problem to deal with here. I'll help if you can send someone over with a sensu bean for this man I found in my yard who was injured."

"Sure, we just picked up some sensu beans from Korin's about a few weeks ago. I can send one over with Krillin. Will you be there?"

"Yes, of course I'll be here when Krillin gets here. I can't actually go anywhere right now anyway," she told him. The two said good bye and hung up the phone. She went back into the bedroom with Raditz in it, sitting back down onto the chair, shaking a lot with sobs.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Raditz asked her, from the bed next to her. He could tell she was obviously sad about something.

"My brother in law was just killed," she told him, the tears rolling out of her eyes. As she cried he reached up and wiped one of the woman's tears away with a bandaged hand. "Thank you," she told him.

"If you don't feel like talking about it you don't have to. I understand," he told her.

"No, it's not that. I know he can be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls, it's just a shock that this had to happen to him is all. I mean, there's never been anyone who was strong enough to kill Goku. And now, after surviving all the other harsh fights, he finally gets killed? It's just too hard to bare." She explained everything about the Dragon Balls to him for the next hour or so.

'Wow! If I had those I could just wish my memories back. On the other hand, I'd need to wait two years for that. No way am I interfering in Goku being brought back to life,' thought Raditz. He knew that two years actually wasn't that long of a wait. Time would fly by fast before he knew it. Then he could wish for his memory to be returned to him at that time.

Just then she heard the answering service telling her Krillin was here. She went and let the man inside. "Thank you so much Krillin," she said, taking the bean. "I'm sure Raditz will be very grateful. The poor guy can't remember a thing about himself, other than his name."

'Raditz!' Krillin gasped in his head. However, he didn't say anything to Mimi on the subject about it. He didn't want to worry her. And she was stressed out enough as it was over Goku's death. Besides, he figured it wouldn't be right to blame Raditz for a crime he doesn't even remember having done. He knew Goku would have wanted to give the man another chance since he was no longer a threat to them any longer.

Krillin followed Mimi up to Raditz' room to see if it was the same man or not. He then gasped again as he entered the room realizing that, yes, this was indeed the same man that had killed his best friend Goku. Raditz looked over at Krillin as the man walked over to the bed to be standing next to him. "Who's your friend?" Raditz questioned Mimi.

"His name's Krillin. He brought over a sensu bean for you Raditz. It's a special type of bean that can cure all your wounds and illnesses and leaves you feeling full for days," she explained to him. "Though, it does taste a bit bitter, it gets the job done. And I guess that's all that really matters. As long as it works." She gave Raditz the bean and he swallowed it. Right away he felt all his wounds were cured, like magic. It was like he'd never been wounded in the first place.

"This is awesome!" Gasped Raditz, at once sitting up in bed, pulling the covers off his body. Though he did agree that the bean did taste bitter. She was differently right about it getting its job done.

However, when he sat up Mimi gasped in shock, "What the fuck! You have a tail, just like Goku used to have. You know, you two might be related."

'Oh, they're related alright,' thought Krillin. How bad he wanted to just cry out to the woman how right she was on the subject. That Goku and Raditz are indeed related. They're brothers! However, he still kept his mouth shut.

"Anyway, now that you're better Raditz I'm going to go train with my friends to help them fight the Saiyans when they arrive on earth," the woman explained. She then put her fingers to her chin thinking. Then an idea struck her. "Raditz, are you a fighter?"

"Yes… uh… at least I think I am." He didn't know if he was or not. He just kind of figured with a body built like his he either was a fighter or just loved to constantly work out a lot. However, that was just a guess on his part. He had no way of knowing if it was true or not. "However, I'm not completely sure."

"You seem to be to me. I was wondering if you could help us defeat the Saiyans when they arrive. We could use all the help we could get to win this fight. And you seem very strong. So, how about it?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'll help," said Raditz, removing his bandages from his body. He no longer needed them, seeing as he was totally healed now. He took a black sleeveless shirt, red jeans and boots that Mimi had found for him to wear and went into the bathroom to change. As the two waited for Raditz to change clothes Krillin couldn't believe his good fortune. To have a man this strong helping them out, when just hours ago they've been enemies was very lucky. After he was done, he came out of the bathroom, back to the bedroom and walked up to all the bloody bandages on the floor and picked them up throwing them all away into a trashcan. Then, the three of them left Fire Mountain, heading towards Korin's Tower to meet up with the others.


End file.
